A smart vehicle is a comprehensive system integrating functions such as environmental perception, planning decision and multi-level assisted driving so that the vehicle has a smart environment perception capability and can automatically analyze security and danger states of the run of the vehicle, and so that the vehicle reaches a destination according to a person's will and finally achieves the purpose of operating in place of a driver. In recent years, the smart vehicle has become a development and research hot spot in the field of world vehicle engineering and a new motive power for growth of vehicle industry, and many countries introduce it into their respective smart transportation systems for which they put focus on.
The smart vehicle will be confronted with various road structures and traffic conditions during travel, so how to achieve local trajectory planning of running vehicles has become a crucial technology in smart vehicle design. The current technology is limited to local control and planning such as obstacle avoidance, overtaking and lane change after sensors are used to acquire surrounding traffic conditions, and there are no better ways to implement local trajectory planning of the smart vehicle.